Peeta and Me
by CheeseBunsAndCheeseyLove
Summary: Peeta and I, Katniss Everdeen, have moved back to district 12 after the defeat on the Capitol and President Coin. The rebellion was 2 years ago, but Peeta still has his moments of hijacking, and I still have my occasional nightmares. Peeta wants kids...still. And I still don't. I can't seem to shake the feeling that the kids will be taken away to the Hunger Games like we were...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set 2 years after the rebels over through the capitol during the rebellion which Katniss was the Mockingjay.**

You could call it a blessing that with the Capitol now gone and the people in the districts are free of the annual reaping for the hunger games, that Katniss can now be free to live with Peeta. Peeta unlike me has always wanted to have a child, but with the Capitol now gone and no threat of having a child taken away from us it seems to make Peeta want them more. Peeta is my boyfriend.

It's summer and the sun is setting over the meadow where we have spent the day enjoying each other's company. Peeta is such an easy person to talk to. He has a gift really, that's he always knows what to say when nobody else knows what to say.

We sit there lying in the grass of the meadow looking up watching the sun set in silence. Orange. Like a sunset. It's Peeta's favourite colour. 'Peeta.' I say dreamily. 'yes Katniss' he asks questioningly. 'I love you' it feels so free to say those three little words without it being forced. I say it because I mean it. I do love him. 'Katniss, wait here I need to get something from the house. I'll be back in a few minutes.'

When Peeta gets back he tells me to stand up. I do as he says. He stands in front of me on one knee slowly pulling a little box covered in velvet out of his pocket and opens it so I can see inside it.


	2. Chapter 2

A ring, an engagement ring. "Will you marry me?" Without thinking I jump up and kiss him until he demands an answer. "YES!" I almost scream at the top of my lungs. I surprise myself by saying the next few words "I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU; and I will always love you no matter what happens." Peeta rewards me with a genuine smile. A smile of happiness.

"well then" Peeta says grinning. "What are you waiting for." He carefully puts the ring on my ring finger, whilst I stare at it's beauty. Its a simple silver ring covered in diamonds all the way around it. It's beautiful. VERY beautiful.

**6 months later...**

We couldn't possibly wait any longer. Most people wait around 1 year after engaging to get married. But I don't want to. "Peeta." I say softly, as if trying no to wake my mother and Prim up. Which is ridiculous really, because Prim is dead and mother is in district 4 working in the hospital. Peeta's eyes slowly open as I softly shake him awake. "yes Katniss" he's still half asleep so I shake him a bit harder to try and get his attention. It's 3am. "are you awake properly yet" I can't help but laugh because he looks so clumsy when he's half asleep. Where as me on the other hand. I've been awake all night convincing myself that the capitol is gone. Which it is, but I still have nightmares which seem so real, that I have to spend hours convincing myself that they are only dreams.

"Well I am now" he says. We are planning on having our wedding next week but we still haven't invited anyone but my mother, Haymich and Greasy Sae. Peeta wants to have a big wedding but I only want my friends and family. I finally decide to speak. " I want to invite Gale to our wedding." As soon as I say it I know its a bad idea. Peeta surprises me by saying "You can invite whoever you like. Gale is your best friend, you've known him all your life so why do you look like you think it's a bad idea?"

He's done it again. He's read my mind. I look down at my ring and start fiddling with it whilst I speak in a shaky voice. "I always thought that Gale...Nevermind, he's not coming."I drift off to sleep a few minutes later.

**12 years later...**

It's almost Christmas time, and we decided to have our friends and what's left of our family over at our place. "Peeta we forgot to send greasy sae a..." I get cut off by the sound of something, something loud. It sounds like it's off in the distance on the other side of district 12. Then I hear another, louder this time. "Bombs" My face immediately drops. I know the sound of bombs too well from my past experiences. This brings back painful memories of my past.


	3. Chapter 3

Immediately i start to shake vigorously. The bombing of districs 12, the bombs that killed Prim; The next thing i know i'm in some sort of underground prison like place. Then i see Peeta. "where are we?" i ask groggily. Peeta just notices that i'm awake. He's about to answer when another voice answers instead. "finally decided to wake up now sweetheart?" "Haymich?" "yes it's me sweetheart." I scowl at him but he just laughs. Haymich really knows how to annoy me. But the worst part is that he's good at it. Which annoy's me even more! "WHERE ARE WE!" This time Peeta answers knowing that i will get annoyed if Haymich answers. "we are in Haymich's cellar. I carried you here after you blacked out. Sweetheart." I hate being called sweetheart especially from Peeta. Peeta and Haymich laugh whilst i scowl at both of them wich makes them laugh harder! All of a sudden i start shaking. Badly. I can tell Peeta notices because his face turns fron laughter to i start remembering the events of earlier before i blacked out. I also notice Haymich looking concerned. Genuinely concerned.

"Katniss" Peeta says in a tone trying desperately to cover up the concern in his voice. "District 12 is mostly ash again." All of a sudden i have so many questions but all i can get out is "The kids?" "right behind you" he says in a reassuring tone. Sure enough they're right behind me sound asleep. Surprisingly i manage a few more barely audible words. "What happened to district 12?" "There were about 26 bombs in total. But for some reason yet again the victors village is untouched."

I blackout again but this time i wake up in a hospital. District 12's hospital. I'm very confused. My mother is sitting beside my bed in a chair looking very distressed. She lifts her gaze towards me. She notices i'm awake. And very confused. "before you freak out let me explain." "Ok" i tell her weakly. She glances up at me surprised that i haven't completely freaked out yet.

**Send me feedback in the comments my lovely majestic unicorn ponies! What do you want to happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is for my really weird friend bridgyboo!**

**Hello again my majestic ponies! THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Sorry I haven't posted in just over a week, I am hoping to start posting on Friday afternoons and any other time I can. Anyway enough from me let's get on with the story!**

"How long was I out for?" I ask no one in particular. "About 3 hours" Haymich replies gruffly. I finally let the words slip out with a sudden urgency even I surprise myself with the tone that i'm using. "when did you figure that one out sweetheart; we've waited at the hospital putting ourselves in danger waiting for you to wake up!" an almost yelling Haymich says. Peeta scowls at Haymich and speaks before I get the chance to. "Anyway we need to get you out of here before the hospital gets blown to smithereens as well!" "Don't you mean us!?" I correct. "No I mean you." Those last one or two words just hang in the air with the silence that follows.

"Listen sweetheart, you have two options. Either we knock you out and you slow us down by us having carry you and the kids. Or you co-operate with us and do what we say which will be quicker and that means we get out of 12 faster!"

It feels like I can't control my emotions any more which has been happening a lot lately. "knock me out and explain later, it will make your life easier by not having to listen to me!" I argue back. I should be a lawyer one day because apparently I've been winning my arguments a lot lately! At my request, my thoughts start going fuzzy and before I know it i'm asleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to upload but I have had limited time to write lately. I promise my future chapters are going to be a lot longer! Any ideas for the next chapter? Reviews are always appreciated :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! Going to be posting every Friday afternoon! YAY! I didn't break my promise like I thought I would!**

I wake up to the sound of some sort of humming noise. A hovercraft. I look around my room to find the seal of Panem all over the walls. Oh No. It couldn't be, could it? When i'm finally conscious enough, and not feeling woozy from the sleep syrup I discover that i'm terribly hungry.

I go to sit up but something is restricting me from moving up more than a few centimetres. Another one of those annoying restrictive bands.

I decide to play the sedating games that I seem to play every time my movement is restricted with needles poking out of my arms so they can inject all sorts of medicine in me.

I grab the tubes and rip them out of my arms and before I know it an avox comes out. Except without a needle to sedate me with!?

A note and a rose. Snow. He sent me a rose!

Under closer inspection of the rose I realise it's not one of Snow's roses, but it's a Primrose. Tears flood my eyes instantly. Why do I keep crying all the time? I mean seriously it's getting kind of annoying.

I give the rose a kiss and then read the note. It reads: My dearest mockingjay, Mrs Katniss Mellark. Congratulations on marriage.

Yours Sincerely,  
President Coin.

**Ooooooo whats gonna happen next? CLIFFHANGER! See you next Friday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just figured out that I can upload on my my iPod! Yay more chapters!**

PRESIDENT COIN! I KILLED HER MYSELF! Oh shit! Is she on this hover craft? Only one way to find out eh? I suck my tummy in and slowly slide under the band that is restricting my movement. Once I'm out, I walk over to the door which to my surprise is unlocked. Who would've thought?

I see an avox in the hallway. "Is president Coin on this hovercraft?" The avox nods. The avox which I bother to reads name tag is coin. The avox removes her standard issue mask that all avoxes get.

Coin. I am staring at none other than coin herself! I almost retch at the thought! "Hello Katniss. You seem to be in some sort of shock!" Coin says coldly. "Damn you coin. I was hoping that you'd at least be an avox!" I spit back at her.

"Not a chance! I'm smarter than to accept a death sentence like you have in the past!" Ouch! That hurt! But once against my blabber mouth just can't control itself so I foolishly open my mouth again to have another go at her. "I tried to save my sister, but you seemed to have ruined that too!" I remind myself to say strong when talking to the cold blooded person who killed sweet young Prim.

"Who said I ruined that?" From around the corner I see a duck tail poking out. My little duck; a barely audible "Prim" is all u get out before my voice abruptly cuts out again for the millionth time today.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my majestic unicorn ponies! New chapter yay!

without thinking I run straight past Coin and into some sort of fishing wire net thats basically impossible to see without glasses.

I haven't changed a bit. Still can't save my little sister. I'm a failure. "Why coin? What do you want from her?" I snarl "Revenge Katniss. It's a simple word that means so much." She puts it simply the way that Snow would. Snow. If coins alive than is he? "SNOW. IS HE ALIVE?!" "Hahaha" she jokes to herself. "if only it were that simple. You see Mrs Mellark."

"I have a deep relation with Snow. my name is Coin Annabel Snow." All of a sudden I feel all of the air that was once in my lungs disappear and leave.

i crumple to the ground in a useless heap. How did she keep this secret for so long?

Once I get some air back in my lungs I ask one more question. "IS SNOW ALIVE!?" I basically yell that sentence but who cares, I'm talking to the evil mass murderer that kill Prim.

"Well you see Katniss; in this life we sacrifice a lot of things. Snow and I planned the whole rebellion. I was never the original President of 13. I was some other guy that I planned an "accident" for." Oh now I get it. She got the role if President so she could kill my sister.

I've never heard her so cold and hostile before. I laugh. I laugh loudly. "I killed your sister. I could easily give the Hawthornes the same fete as her."

This brings me back to my senses. "ANSWER MY QUESTION! IS SNOW DEAD!"

"Ok back to the story. After I arranged the "accident" we had an election, and no one suspected anything. I was voted in. I had been communicating with snow via walkie talkie because otherwise my convosations would be tapped. We talked about who would be sent in and what pods were activated to kill them. Once we sent in your star squad. We thought that you finally learnt to follow orders. But how wrong we were. Once you made it to the city circle, we realized something had to be done. Someone had to stop you because there weren't enough peacekeepers guarding the mansion."

"SO YOU SENT PRIM IN AND KILLED RIGHT INFRONT OF ME!" If there is one single person that I can't stand being in a room with, its her! She's a sick mass mass murderer that's level with snow!

She's Snow's sister for goodness sake! She's obviously sick in the head! "Ah but you see my dear Mrs Mellark. You just ASAP her with your own eyes! How can she be dead if you saw her?

I think of the word in less than a seccond. "Lookalike" "Would you like to see her again?" She asks innocently.

The truth is yes I would but I don't want to get my hopes..."YES!" And a few seconds later in walks my little duckling.

With bruises...everywhere.

Without thinking I walk over to coin and give her all the bruises back that she gave my little sister.

After about 5 minutes of beating the absolute crap out of coin, I turn back to Prim and notice that she's right behind me.

Coin is unconscious on the ground lying in a bloody heap. I ask Prim if she's ok but she takes a while before she does anything but breathe. She's probably stunned because she just got front row seats to watch her sister beat the living shit it out of coin.

I notice that she's having trouble swallowing. That's when it dawns on me. An avox. My little sister turned into an avox.

"Prim" I trail off. No, not her, anyone but her. "Y-yyou're an avox" that's all I can manage before I break down into mini tsunamis of sobs.

I look up and see Prim crouched beside me. I open my arms to embrace her, but once I merely millimeters from touching her, her whole body starts to fade away.

And that's when I get it. She's a holograph.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I wasn't uploading! School just broke up and I was busy with Christm as. But anyways here is the chapter!**

Katniss POV

Mind Games. That's the first thing that comes to mind. Then Hunger Games.

I turn back to coin. "Let the 76th annual Hunger Games Begin!" I chuckle whilst saying this. Coin looks at me as if to ask if I'm feeling ok. She's probably wondering why the hell I'm laughing at a time like this, which makes me laugh even harder!

All of a sudden Coin starts yelping in pain as if she's suddenly remembering the belting I gave her.

"What's wrong? Is someone in pain?" I taunt.

Shit. I feel guilty. All this time and I haven't thought about Peeta and the kids once!

"Where is Peeta and my family?!" I basically yell that at her. "Why would I want to tell you?" She asks with an evil grin. "Because if you don't i'll give you brain damage and i'll leave you paralysed. Does that sound fun?" I'm not even trying to hide the venom in my voice anymore.

"Room 7. Down that hall on the left." Finally I got through to this woman! "Thankyou for your consideration!" And with that, I snap her neck like Cato would.

Room 7. Room 7. Room 7. I'm determined to find it. I see a huge metal door that looks like it weighs a few tons. Then i notice a number 7 engraved in it.

I open the door and find the worst. Peeta. No kids. Just Peeta. He hears the door open and turns around to face me.

Double shit. I think to myself. I have to leave. His eyes are clouded. They've re-hijacked him!

I see something shining in the left corner of my eye. I turn to get a better look. Knives. Knives everywhere. There's a whole table filled with an assortment of knives. "Well hello there Miss Everdeen." He snaps me out of my daze. He's grinning. "Peeta it's Mellark." I say holding up the ring.

"Don't lie to me you mutt!" His grin is replaced with a snarl. He takes another look at the ring. "You are a Hawthorne! You killed my family! My brothers, my father and my MOTHER!"

"Coin and Snow killed them Peeta. Not me." I say as calmly as possible, but I'm on the verge of tears. He senses this and i see hid eyes are loosing the cloudiness...slowly.

Once his eyes are back to a relatively normal state, my emotions get the best of me. I break down.

"Kat, what did I do?" He asks, about to break down too.

Peeta POV

"Kat, what did I do?" I'm on the verge of tears now because there's a very high chance that I've been hijacked.

She doesn't answer. Usually on a time like this she would lock herself up in her bedroom with the kids until the following day when she's certain that my episode is over. But there is no time or bedroom for this now and we need to find our kids.

"Kitty-Kat, I love you, and I know you're not emotionally 100% but we need to find the kids" My voice is now cracking as I speak.


	9. Chapter 9

** ! ! ! ! ! !**

**I got an anonyms review that said the story wasn't making sense. So I went and read all of the chapters and updated ch 1-4 and I also updated the summary thingy that comes up before you click on it to read the story. So please re-read the chapters 1 to 4. it will make more sense now :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss POV

SHIT! I keep on forgetting about them somehow. I'm a terrible mother. But I need to find them no matter how many peacekeepers get in my way! "Okay let's go." My voice is wobbly but I don't let it show easily that's my natural instinct.

We both get up and search the hovercraft for the kids. Once we're outside the door of Peeta's room we carefully open all of the doors, so if somebody is in the room they won't notice the door open.

This hovercraft is pretty damn big! From what I can see there is about 20 smallish rooms.

I'm starting to get really worried that we're not going to find the kids. I've bitten all of my fingernails down to the raw part. I haven't even noticed that I've been crying.

Peeta POV

All I want is to sweep Katniss up in my arms and tell her everything is going to be okay and that we'll find the kids. We're down to the last few rooms and i'm getting worried that the kids aren't even on this bloody hovercraft! I turn around to face Katniss, but I don't see her.

I look a few more rooms back and see her looking as if she's frozen. Her eyes are teary and she looks like she's about to scream profanities at someone. Before I know it I'm running. I stop right behind her and look through the crack in the doorway that's open.

Kids. My kids. Shackled to the wall hands well above their heads. As if that wasn't already bad enough. They look almost unrecognisable. Cuts, bruises, you name it, they have it. Not to mention the fact that they look like a bag of bones.

Ivy (11 yrs old. Katniss and Peeta's daughter)

If there was one person that I wish was here right now. That would be dad. He would make as many cheese buns as I wanted. I silently chide myself for thinking about food. I haven't had a single piece of solid food in a few days and I think I'm gonna pass out any time now.

Where as my 9 yr old brother Jack looks like I could pick him up with my pinkie even in my condition.

I can hear the lock on the door click and I nudge Jack awake incase our long awaited food is on it's way. The door is open a crack when I see her. My mother.


	11. Chapter 11

**SHOUTOUT TO Hungergamesgirl711 for reviewing!**

**I decided to update! From now on I will be updating whenever I have a fairly long chapter (much, much, much, longer than the previous and this chapter!)**

**Jack POV**

Lately I've been having really bad nightmares. Well they're not exactly nightmares, but they are all about food and to be honest...food has been coming every few days straight after beatings, which makes it impossible to enjoy it whenever we have it.

My dream is about peacekeepers eating cheeseburgers and chips right in front of me. And quite frankly, that's torture!

I'm constantly getting kicked in the ribs when I wake from my dreaming hell.

Oh I wasn't getting kicked in the ribs. It was Ivy nudging me awake.

I drowsily rub my eyes open and Ivy starts pointing to the door.

Mother. My mother. Katniss Mellark. **(A/N: I wish that was me :D I'm a Katpee fan :D )**

**Katniss POV**

Why am I just standing here? I think to myself. GO MAKE SURE THEY ARE REAL AND NOT STUPID HOLOGRAPHS KATNISS! I scream to myself.

I open the door wider so I have room to slip inside.

Peeta is behind me looking anxious. Probably to get the kids and get the hell out of here!

I put a single finger to my lips motioning for the kids to stay quiet.

Ivy points to the wall opposite her and I see a key hanging off of a hook.

I walk over to get the keys using my silent hunters tread.

I get the keys and then silently make my way over to the kids to get them the hell out of here.

I unlock Jacks handcuffs first, and then Ivys.

Whilst unlocking Ivys handcuffs, I notice how weak they are. Jack can barely stand, let alone walk! I'M FURIOUS! HOW DARE COIN TREAT MY KIDS SO BADLY!?

I pick up ivy whilst Peeta gets Jack.

**Peeta POV**

Whoever did this to my kids I won't hesitate in killing with my bare hands. The kids are starving, bloody and bruised! MY KIDS ARE BEATEN TO PULPS!

"Peeta how are we going to get off this hovercraft unnoticed?" Katniss asks clearly trying to think of a solution.

"Well, so far all the rooms we've checked have been empty. Maybe this damned thing is on autopilot." That's my best guess.

Katniss has that look of her face that she doubts it. "Coin is on this ship." She notes flatly.

ALMA COIN! SHE'S THE ONE WHO SO POORLY TREATED MY CHILDREN THAT IT HURTS TO SEE THEM IN SUCH A STATE!

"Kids please don't watch dad when he see's coin." My voice is steady and full of anger. "I don't think she's gonna live for very much longer." I instantly regret saying those last few words in front of the kids, I don't think that they have ever seen me look like a murderer unless I was having an attack.

I scoop up Ivy in my arms and Katniss gets Jack. We walk down the hallways silently except for the clicking noise that my prosthetic leg makes.

"Dad" Ivy whispers "There is coin and a peacekeeper on this hovercraft. The peacekeeper would give us food after coin gave us our beatings. I'm not sure if there was anyone else on this hovercraft. That's all we know of."

"Do you know where they would be?" I ask Ivy. "Probably flying this thing. To the best of my knowledge they are the only ones on this thing." She whispers. I nod in response.

"Kat. We need to head down to the front of this place." She nods and we start to head in that direction.


End file.
